


Spitfire

by kayisaway



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Don't Shoot Me, Other, Someone help, There's an OC, Transformer Sparklings, first fanfic in a long time, first transformers fic, i don't know how to tag, idw/prime mix up, megs/op in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: The Autobots get a sudden signal from a crashing ship that appeared out of nowhere. The Lost Light is just as confused as they suddenly appear and no one knows what's going on. Spitfire, his little sister, and his Carrier were onboard just as everything went wrong.Basically, MTMTE/Prime crossover where there's an oc and yeah. It's a mess. I'll update this later when it makes sense to me. All you need to know is that everyone (that was in TFP) looks like their TFP counterparts. I'll explain later. Someone, please tell me how to title things.





	1. Crash Landing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179970) by [Borath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borath/pseuds/Borath). 

> Okay, so while I have written fanfiction before, I haven't ever written actual Transformers fanfics. Like, I used to write mostly Doctor Who...
> 
> It doesn't matter. Anyway, this is a major work in progress. I just wanted to post this chapter and see who liked it. I'll also be adding pictures so you can all see how Spitfire looks. Any comments or this fic just sucks? Tell me.

_ The ship was flying towards its next destination quickly, red alarms blaring. Nobody knew what was going on. One minute it was just a normal day, then next, chaos. Mechs all around him ran in unorganized patterns as panic set its claws on the crew. He wasn’t panicked. He had his sister and was breathing in labored vents and… Yeah. _

_ Spitfire was panicking. He had one hand in his Carrier’s and then both were running while his Carrier held his sister, too young to run with them. Although, he was pretty sure that the only reason he wasn’t being carried was that he was a tad too big to be carried as well.  _

_ His carrier said something about the bridge, though at this point, Spitfire wasn’t paying attention. It wasn’t his fault- a lot of things were happening at once, and there were lights flashing everywhere. It was also really loud and his sister was crying- _

_ Then the world fell out from under them and the somewhat familiar green light of a space bridge appeared under them as they fell. _

_ Spitfire’s spark lurched in his chest as his carrier grabbed him and the wind whooshed around him. _

  
  


_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The Autobots were doing something at the console. Miko didn’t really care at that moment unless it involved going on a mission. Right now, she was more focused on finally beating Jack at the new racing game. Optimus was saying something and directing people when she glanced up after hitting the finish line. 

Still second place.

“Yes!” Jack exclaimed, fist in the air once the race was over. “In your face.” 

“Whatever. What are they talking about?” Miko asked, setting down the controller. It looked like Bulkhead and Arcee were about to go out. Maybe on a mission? Sweet.

“Ratchet detected something entering the atmosphere and a random space bridge appeared,” Raf replied, eyes on his homework. Miko glanced over as he talked. It looked really… really complicated. Why were there letters in math? “So Optimus is sending Arcee and Bulkhead to go check out whatever fell out.”

Miko got up, full of determination. Time to go sneak in and see what was going on… 

“Which is why we’re supposed to stay here and wait for them-” Raf turned to Miko, but as expected, it was already too late. The teenager was gone and the ground bridge opened.

Jack sighed as he watched. “I got her.” He said as he followed. Miko slipped past the ‘bots and just like that, both of them were through the portal. “...Great. Pulled a Miko… Again.”

“Dude, come on. It’s probably nothing, anyway.” She replied and looked around. There was a dead tree and some rocks, but nothing really to look at. It was hot- hotting than Jasper. “Dude. I think we’re in the desert or something!”

“Don’t deserts have a lot more… sand?” He asked as he walked forward. Arcee saw him and rolled her eyes before sending a message back to the base to tell Ratchet and Optimus that they were there. 

“Uh… Does Jasper?” Miko asked, rolling her eyes before walking forward. She could see that they were on top of a cliff, so unlike Jack, she inched forward to see below. “Uh, Jack? Look. I think I see where something crashed!”

She pointed as Jack, Arcee and Bulkhead came forward. “Yeah…” Arcee muttered. “That’s a crash site. And that’s… Someone walking towards it…”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ They were falling and didn’t stop. His Carrier held them tightly, shouting something in his audial. He couldn’t hear what it was over the roar of the wind. Spitfire felt as his Carrier activated his thrusters. It didn’t stop them, but it slowed them down and stopped the harsh spin they were in. _

_ Spitfire looked up and saw the ground quickly coming up to them. They spun again and his Carrier quickly pushed his crying sister into his arms. *Take her. Fly. Get help.* He sent over a link to Spitfire as they fell. _

_ Spitfire only blinked before his Carrier pushed them away and his own thrusters activated, wings spreading to catch the air. He wasn’t flying as well as his alt mode could fly, but at least this was now a controlled fall. _

_ He watched in shocked horror as his Carrier plummeted to the ground. Instinct taking over, Spitfire quickly wrapped his arms around his sister before rolling and bracing for impact. _

  
  
  


_ Processor spinning and limbs surprising numb but heavy, Spitfire uncurled from the ball he curled in and looked at his sister. There was a scuff on her face, but she seemed fine. Well, crying. Crying loudly in his arms.  _

_ “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay…” He assured her as he bounced her a couple of times, just like he’s seen Carrier do. Carrier always managed to calm her down, no matter what he was doing.  _

_ However, it just seemed to make her upset.  _

_ “It’s… It’s okay.” He wanted to cry himself. But he was the older brother and he couldn’t do that right now. He needed to take care of himself and get help, just like Carrier said.  _

_ Spitfire got up slowly, making sure that his sister wouldn’t even touch the ground. This sand just got everywhere. It was nothing like the perfectly smooth floors of the Lost Light and he already hated it.  _

_ One step after the other. He could do this. Slowly, pedes sliding and tires skidding on the sand as his weight pushed the grains away. In the near distance, he could see some smoke. Maybe even sparks if he looked hard enough. Must be where Carrier landed… He sighed and started walking slowly towards it. _

_ \---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ _ “I can’t see any badges from here. Can you?” Arcee asked as she drove closer, holo form on her back. Both Jack and Miko were in Bulkhead, in case of trouble. The mech slowly walking in the distance didn’t seem very big and size aside, she was more than sure she could handle them. 

“No, but it looks like they’re carrying something. Can’t tell…” There was a pause as Bulkhead switched over from the comms to a private link, probably to keep the kids from hearing him. *Is that… Is that a sparkling?*

*It looks like it. Crying like one.* She said with a sigh as they got closer. Both of them ignored Miko’s questions about a robot baby. Jack was thankfully quiet. *Stay here. I’m going to check it out.*

She got closer, idling her engines as she took a close look at him. He looked like a mechling, maybe not that much older than the toddler like sparking he was carrying. Although his armor shone in the light, she could see that it shifted from red to black. It almost reminded her of Bumblebee’s, car door wings and heeled wheels. 

His body almost reminded her of Knockout more than Bee once she got a closer look. Those pedes, though… And the helm was an uncomfortable familiarity that she tried to ignore. Even though she couldn’t see his back, she could see… Wings? Wings and tires?

The lone bot in front of them stopped at the edge of the crash, looking in. He sounded… panicked. Arcee could tell he was young when he didn’t stop to investigate her. Her hologram disappeared and she transformed, finally getting his attention.

_ “Oh… thank Primus!”  _ The mechling said, mid sob as he turned to face her.The use of their own language was… oddly strange to hear. Was she that used to Earth’s languages? Arcee ignored the ping from Bulkhead. She still couldn’t see any badge- on him or the sparkling.  _ “I… My Carrier… We were falling… A space bridge appeared in our ship and then… We crashed!” _

Definitely a mechling. Her spark almost split in two, hearing his panic. If this was some kind of Decepticon trick, it was good. Too good. Arcee was quiet for a second, trying to remember how to reply. Wow, she had been here too long.  _ “It’s okay. We’ll take care of you, okay?” _

The mechling quickly nodded and wiped an optic with a clear hand, brushing away the sand and coolant that clung to his faceplates. Arcee inched forward before looking in and her optics went wide in shock. 

“...No.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee sighed as she relayed the situation to Optimus and Ratchet. Thankfully, both Bumblebee and Smokescreen were out on patrol. She wasn’t sure if she even had the… energy to deal with them. Not after seeing who was in the crater.

At least the mechling seemed okay. The sparkling was… annoying but given that both of them were sparking and leaking energon she couldn’t blame the crying. The mechling was at least trying to help. Someone taught him right. 

Even if his Carrier was… Megatron. 

The mech in the crater didn’t even look like the Decepticon leader at first glance. He was heavily damaged and the plates she could see were scuffed. The crash landing hadn’t been nice at all. Arcee could even see parts of his protoform. A very small part of her felt kinda bad. That, if he even healed, would hurt. 

Then again, this was Megatron. He also kind of looked… fat?

_ “What’s your name?” _ She asked, tearing her eyes away from the site of Megatron and forcing herself to look at the mechling.

_ “I’m Spitfire.”  _ He answered quietly, shifting the crying sparkling in his arms.  _ “This is my sister. Her name is Tempest.” _

Arcee nodded. She didn’t expect names like that. Maybe… Bonecrusher and Destruction, or something like that. He didn’t really look like a Spitfire, though… That was more of a seeker name.  _ “...Okay, Spitfire. Ratchet will groundbridge here soon and take care of… your Carrier.” _

_ “Ratchet is here?”  _ Spitfire asked, hopefully. How would he know Ratchet? This was getting weird. 

_ “...Yeah…” _ And as the Earth saying went, speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Not that Ratchet was a devil. Only in the morning before his cube. The groundbridge appeared and Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen all came out, Bee and Smokescreen with weapons held high.

As soon as they saw Arcee, they lowered it. Miko and Jack went back through as Ratchet approached the crash site. The medic looked in with a sigh and shook his head.

“ _ ...That’s not… Ratchet.”  _ Spitfire muttered as he tilted his head at the medic and inched closer to Arcee, shoulders hunched in and trying to look small. She recognized that look, Bumblebee used to do it when he was meeting new people. 

The poor little thing was shy. “ _ That’s our Ratchet. Come on, let’s get you both somewhere safe. _ ” Arcee replied as Optimus and Ratchet picked up the banged up warlord to carry him through the groundbridge. There were a couple of hushed murmurs between the two, but Arcee couldn’t quite hear it. 

She nodded towards the groundbridge and Spitfire followed her quietly through. 

* * *

  
  


The children watched, uncharacteristically quiet, as Optimus and Bulkhead carried Megatron over the groundbridge, like they were afraid that the warlord would spring up and attack at any moment.

He didn’t, and that almost worried Jack more. Once Arcee was back, he took a breath of relief, even though she was guiding the new bot and baby through the bridge. 

“...Arcee?” Jack asked. The Autobot in question was speaking in a hushed tone, probably Cybertronian. “What are you saying?”

“I don’t think our… guest… can speak English.” She explained as she glanced at the young mech. 

In turn, the young mech frowned and blinked. “...I can speak English. Are we on earth?”

“Yeah…” Jack replied as he looked at the young mech. Something about them seemed really familiar…

And not in a Megatron way.

“Sweet! I’m Miko, that’s Jack and the one with the glasses is Raf. You are?” Miko asked as she got on the railing and leaned forward.

“I’m Spitfire.” The mechling said as he took a few steps forwards to better see the group. Acree couldn’t help but take a few steps with him, just in case she needed to protect the kids. This was the spawn of Megatron, after all. 

“Is that a baby?” Miko asked and Spitfire nodded as he held up the baby, thankfully not crying, for the humans to see. 

“Yeah. She’s my little sister. Her name is Tempest.”

There was a chorus of ‘ohs’ and ‘hi, Tempest’ from the kids. The sparkling looked at them with curious optics for about five seconds before she started to cry.

Loudly.

“What in Uncle Sam’s beard is that noise?!” A voice called out as a slightly rotund government man appeared. The kids cringed. Fowler did not look happy.

“Spitfire, this is Agent Fowler. He’s our liaison to the United States government.” Arcee said, introducing the two. “Agent Fowler, this is Spitfire and Tempest.”

Fowler frowned as he looked at the sparkling and the mechling who was trying to comfort her. Arcee could tell that he had a lot of questions… Questions that she didn’t want to be the one to answer. Not that she really could. “...Optimus will tell you, once… uh… the mech they were with is stable.”

* * *

Once his patient was stable enough to be left alone, Ratchet grumbled before addressing the two sparklings. Well, sparkling and mechling. It had been such a long time since he's seen anyone younger than Bee that an exam like this was nearly foreign.

The older one, Spitfire, sat on one of the spare berths and swung his legs. Ratchet had moved Megatron to a spare room, just to not freak the young one out anymore. 

"So, Megatron is your sire?" Ratchet asked as he started to set up. It was best he found out what he could about these two's lineage, just in case. 

"Carrier." The young mech replied, almost too casually. Ratchet's optics went wide and he nearly fell back. It was a good thing he was turned away from Spitfire. 

"...Then who's your sire?" He asked, clearing his throat as he looked back and tried to keep a neutral face. From earlier, it was clear that neither of the cybertronian children really knew of the ongoing war. 

"...Soundwave." This time, Spitfire answered slower. Like he was telling a half-truth. It didn't look like any sort of truth, judging from the mechling's helm shape. 

"Is he your biological sire…?" Ratchet asked, trying to wean it out from him.

Spitfire looked away as he answered with a shrug. Clearly, he was lying, and he wasn't going to tell Ratchet anything. 

The medical officer sighed as he started a physical examination, giving Spitfire a look over. He had a nagging feeling about his Sire, but really, really didn't want it to be true.

"You've got some paint missing on your helm. Did you land on it?" He asked as he gently ran his hands over a missing spot on the mechling's helm. Ratchet didn't have his scanners on completely, but something was wrong with that spot.

Spitfire reached a hand up and scratched once Ratchet pulled away, peeling off some more of his own paint. "Dunno. It just kinda itches all the time. Carrier says to ignore it."

"Right. Speaking of.. Is your Carrier ever mean to you? Does he ever hurt you?" The Medic asked, getting right to it. 

Spitfire furrowed his brow, like he was shocked at such a question. For a second he just looked so familiar Ratchet was going to nag him about immunizations. "...No? Carrier's always nice to me. Even when he's upset. Always gives the best hugs…"

The mechling looked down and hugged himself, quiet for a while. "...He's going to be okay, right?"

Ratchet was quiet for a while before he turned back, away from Spitfire and acted like he hadn’t registered the question while he thought of an answer. “...Yes. Earlier, when you said ‘I wasn’t Ratchet’, what did you mean by that?”

“Well, I mean you kinda look like my Ratchet, but you aren’t the Ratchet I know…” Spitfire replied. Ratchet could hear him swing his pedes and glanced back to see that the mechling was looking nervously at the door. 

The Medic decided to change the subject. After all, it’d be a while until Megatron was fixed enough to even think about leaving, let alone do anything. They’d be at the bottom of this particular mystery by then. “Alright. I’ve just got some more questions before you can go.”   
  
He turned back and saw that Spitfire was still acting nervous. “Don’t worry. I’m just going to ask a few more things, and then a quick scan. No needles or anything like that.”   
  
“‘M not nervous.” Spitfire replied quickly. Yeah, sure, mechlings- even grow mechs- were often nervous. “I just… Wanna get back to my sister.”   
  


“Don’t worry, I’m sure Bumblebee and Smokescreen are taking care of her-” Ratchet paused as he got some scanning equipment. “Well, Optimus is with her too. Now, I wanted to ask, what’s your alt mode?”

“Oh, well, I have two.” Spitfire replied and that really made Ratchet turn his head. A.. triple changer? Those weren’t often naturally sparked, and those that were artificially changed… Well, it was mostly a Decepticon thing for a reason.

“Have you… always had two?” Ratchet asked slowly, hoping that this wasn’t because of some Decepticon experiment. He didn’t think that Megatron could ever not do something like that, but to his own sparkling-

“I was born with two t-cogs.” Spitfire replied and Ratchet couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. “Carrier says sometimes we’re just born different and it can help. Like Outliers and stuff.” 

“So, what are they? I can see you have wheels, but you also have wings…?” Ratchet asked as he went back to setting up some scanning equipment. Spitfire scratched that spot on his helm again… There had to be something going on there.

“Oh, Uncle Roddy helped me pick them out. One’s this race car, from Earth. It’s pretty cool looking. The other is a jet.” He explained. 

Ratchet nodded slowly before grabbing his scanner. He realized that what he got out of Spitfire probably wouldn’t make sense, so it would be best to just ask his adult patient, later. With Optimus. “Okay, I’m just going to scan you real quick. These computers are slow, so I won’t be able to show you anything right now, but it’s just going to take some pictures, okay?”

Spitfire nodded as he tried to sit up straight and tall, just as his carrier always did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, I'll draw a thing of what Spitfire and his sister look like. Maybe Megs will be in there too. Let me know how this is and if I should keep ongoing... I'm thinking it'll be about ten chapters, and Roddy will probably show up soon. 
> 
> Also, if anyone has title ideas, let me know


	3. just a picture, i'll add more when i get there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I thought this pandemic would mean that my work would shut down and I'd have some time to work on stuff. Or, at the least, I would be very bored because of the lack of customers. Nope, I've become a monkey at work and I no longer have any time to myself... 
> 
> Anyway, here's a bad drawing of Spitfire and Tempest. Temp looks like IDW Megs because I really can't draw Prime Megs enough for a baby. Tell me what you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? An actual chapter? I don't know how I did it either...

After the not-Ratchet was done, he let Spitfire free after giving him a rust stick. The mechling happily sucked on it as he looked for his sister. True to the medic’s word, Tempest was currently surrounded by half of Team Prime, including Optimus himself, all with a single goal.

Make Tempest smile.

So far, the closest that anyone has gotten was a snort in reaction to Miko tripping. Other than that, the various peekaboos and tongues out weren’t working.

Spitfire kind of wished that he could be recording the whole interaction. Carrier would have laughed at the failure to make Tempest smile, considering what did. The mechling sat down next to his sister and snapped off part of the rust stick before offering it to her. 

“All done with Ratchet? He didn’t give you too hard of a time?” Bulkhead asked with a chuckle as the sparkling took the end of the rust stick and quickly began to slobber all over it. Nurse Darby couldn’t help but smile- apparently, toddler behavior was similar between the two species. 

Spitfire shrugged as he finished the rest of his rust stick. “He’s okay. Rust stick was nice.”

“Does she ever laugh?” Miko asked as she made a face at Tempest. The sparkling babbled back but didn’t smile at the teenager. 

“That won’t work. Only Carrier and Ultra Magnus can make her laugh.” Miko’s eyes went wide. 

“You have an Ultra Magnus too?” Raf asked. “Our Ultra Magnus is on patrol, but what’s yours like?”

Optimus cleared his throat as the sparkling yawned and looked up at Spitfire with tired optics. The Prime smiled softly to himself as he interrupted the children. “Perhaps these are all questions for tomorrow. Spitfire, I believe your little sister needs to recharge. I will show you where we have spare rooms for you and your sister.”

Spitfire frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably. “...Separate rooms?” 

Optimus nodded and reset his vocal cords. “I will show you where it is, so if you like you can check on her later.” 

“...Okay.” The young mechling got up and picked up his sister, holding Tempest to his chest. The sparkling closed her optics and curled up against her older brother. 

“This way.” The Prime gestured towards one of the branching hallways of the base and Spitfire followed him, trying to memorize the layout of the building as they went. 

* * *

  
  
The damage to Megatron, or the look-alike, was extensive. 

Extensive, not unfixable. And the injuries followed the mechling’s story to a T. Something was really off here, and Ratchet didn’t like it at all.

But, he was a medic and the Decepticon warlord or not, this was a patient that needed treatment. First thing, check his spark, stop the (minimal) bleeding, make sure his processor wasn’t damaged, and then go from there. His condition hadn’t changed from when they brought him in, even after Ratchet had spent an hour or so with the mechling and sparkling. 

Truth be told, Megatron would be fine in stasis for a long time. Ratchet was almost tempted to leave him there.

Almost.

He had his hands almost completely in Megatron’s chest cavity when a distraction in the form of Optimus gently opened the door and shut it without a single noise. 

The medic only glanced up before looking back down, trying to find the little broken bolt he  _ just _ saw. 

“The sparkling is asleep. Nurse Darby, the children, and the mechling are currently watching a movie. I believe Miko called it ‘a sleepover’.” Optimus said as he crossed the room. 

Ratchet made a non-commital noise as he stopped some small leaks. “As long as they actually sleep and keep out of the way, it’s fine with me.” He replied as if he had any choice in the matter. “What did Fowler say?” 

The Prime was silent, so Ratchet looked back up. He knew too well what that awkward silence meant. 

“You didn’t tell him yet, did you?” Ratchet asked with a slightly disappointed sigh before stopping himself. 

“...Agent Fowler knows an unidentified Cybertronain crashed with a mechling and a sparkling, and that they will remain here until he is better.” Optimus said. 

“Honestly, I’m glad you didn’t tell him.” Ratchet admitted quietly. Optimus tilted his head and Ratchet nodded towards the other table. “Look at his chest piece.”

Optimus went over and studied the discarded chest plate. It was dirty and banged up, but the medic cleaned a bit of the soot off and some red was peaking out. “An autobot symbol?” 

Ratchet nodded and cleared his throat. “Spark signature is the same as Megatron, but nothing else is. Everything in here is completely different from us. Even the Energon is different.” The medic said as he held up a pink stained hand. 

“Will you be able to repair him?” Optimus asked as Ratchet got back to work. 

“Ues, it’s mostly just a dozen or so leaks I’m working on right now.” He replied with a shrug. “I’m doing it by hand because I’m not sure how he’ll react to our equipment. I didn’t get much out of the kid but nonsense.”

Optimus looked back up and set the chest plate down gently. “What do you mean?”

“Spitfire said I wasn’t ‘his Ratchet’. Not impossible, but… unlikely there are other Ratchets at this point. Not to mention that he wasn’t truthful about his sire.”

The Prime was quiet. “He said his sire was Soundwave, you don’t think…?”

“I’m not sure what’s to believe. Nothing he said while I looked him over made sense. He said he was an Outlier? I doubt he’s even a Triple Changer.” Ratchet paused and snorted. “When I scanned him, there was something wrong with his processor. A few wires missing and some other damage that I couldn’t see clearly.”

“So, it’s possible that nothing he’s said so far is true?”

Ratchet shrugged. “I don’t think he was lying about his name, or his sister’s, but… I’m going to wait to see what this one has to say about it. I’m not going to believe a damn word that mechling says until then.”

* * *

The mechling carefully left the room he was given, stepping on the ends of his peds to keep his tires from squeaking on the hard concrete as he snuck down the hall. The humans were asleep, all cuddled together on the couch while the other Autobots had retired to their rooms. Except for Arcee, who was slumped in recharge next to the couch, arm holding her head up. 

He honestly didn’t trust them. They might have the Autobot badge and be nice, but… Something just seemed off. Besides Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen, who he hasn't met so far, none of them even knew him. And if that was the real Optimus Prime, he would know him. Wouldn’t he?

Spitfire reached the hanger door and fiddled with the controls for a second before it started to open with a loud whine. Oh, no… He bounced on his peds as he waited for it to open enough to leave when the two wheeler started to stir. The mechling looked back just as two blue optics opened.

“...Spitfire, what are you doing?” She asked as she quickly blinked herself awake and got up. The children started to rise too and Miko whined at the sudden noise. 

“...I need to find the Lost Light.” Spitfire said as he took a step towards the door. 

“We’ll start the search for it in the morning, okay? For now, close the door and go back to your room.” Arcee said firmly as the children got up. Raf rubbed his eyes and fixed his glasses while looking at Spitfire. 

The mechling glanced at the humans, then to Arcee for a second before he quickly flipped into a transformation and took off, wheels skidding against the concrete for a few seconds as Spitfire’s engines roared to life and he took off.    
  
“Frag.” Arcee muttered before she transformed and took off after the mechling. “We’ve got a runner!”

* * *

It didn’t take long for the others to leave their recharge state and congregate near the ground bridge. By the time Bumblebee arrived, Ratchet already opened the groundbridge according to Arcee’s location. “Apparently Spitfire took off. He’s heading west, so…”

Optimus nodded. “Bumblebee, go with Arcee and follow him. Do not harm him, but try to get him to slow down. Once you do, or if he runs out of fuel, we will bring him back here.”

Bumblebee beeped his understanding before transforming and going through the groundbridge and disappearing through the green haze. 

Miko yawned before clearing her throat and looking at Optimus. “So, why’d he run?” She asked, rubbing an eye. 

“He said he needed to find the Lost Light…” Jack said, stepping into the conversation. “Is that like… Where he came from?” 

“He didn’t say anything to me about any ‘Lost Light’.” Ratchet grumbled as he turned off the ground bridge, clearly unhappy about being woken up. “Just about some ‘Uncle Roddy?”

The comms crackled to life as Arcee hailed them. “He spotted us and he’s taking off again.”

* * *

  
The black and red Dodge Charger sped through the desert, clearly trying to stick to the denser sand. Every once in a while it looked like he lost control, but he’d always find it again, until, that is, he noticed Arcee and Bumblebee.

“Spitfire, slow down, we’ll go back to base and start the search for the Lost Light, okay? Please, just slow down.” Arcee called out, almost yelling out loud as well as on a public comm channel. 

Spitfire didn’t respond or slow down. It looked like he sped up and Arcee cursed under her tongue. To the right, a canyon was coming up and the mechling started inching closer. 

“Bee, go on his right. Make sure he doesn’t skid into that canyon.” She said as she commed back to base. _*”We might need an emergency ground bridge, we’re right next to a cliff. Can’t see how far down it drops.”*_

*”Keep us posted.”* Ratchet replied.

“Bee, be-” Arcee audible gasped as the young mechling lost control in the sand and turned sharply right in an attempt to get control back.

And he went straight off the edge of the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Ultra Magnus, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack finally returned from a week long recon mission, everything appeared to be going to the pits. At least, that’s what Somekscreen thought when no one even welcomed them back. Instead, everyone was gathered around the console. 

“What’s going on, Doc?” Wheeljack asked as he tried to see what was on the screens. It looked like Ratchet was trying to get a groundbridge under a falling mech. To his right, Optimus was holding a crying- 

Wait, what?

“Is that a-”

Ratchet quickly cut him off as the groundbridge came to life. “Bridge is open! Get ready to catch- Now!”

Nothing happened. 

“_ Uh, Ratchet? _ ” Arcee’s voice came over the comms, cutting the sudden silence. _ “Why didn’t you tell us he’s a triple changer?” _

There was a chorus of confusion from the crowd.

“Hang on, start from the beginning-” Wheeljack started, but was cut off again as Ratchet went back to the console. He could hear the medic quickly go over orders with Arcee. 

“Is that a sparkling? Where’d you get one? Oh, was someone sparked?” Smokescreen asked, blurting out questions faster than most processors could even handle. 

Optimus looked slightly frazzled before the sparkling in his arms turned and reached out. She stopped crying and started kicking her feet while trying to get someone’s attention. 

“I think she wants… Ultra Magnus.” Jack said quietly as Tempest struggled to get out of Optimus’ grip. All of the bots turned to look at Jack and he shrugged. 

“Sah!” Tempest yelled as she kicked harder against Optimus. Finally, the Prime gave in and handed her to Ultra Magnus. 

He took the squealing sparkling carefully, trying not to drop or squish her. Tempest cooed and beeped happily before pulling at the edges of his chest armor and resting her head against him. 

Within a few seconds, the sparkling fell asleep.

“...Alright… Now that… That’s taken care of, then what about…?”

Once again, Wheeljack was cut off. “...Optimus, we have Decepticons incoming. And Spitfire is flying right towards them.”

“Ratchet, open the ground bridge again. The Decepticons cannot be allowed to capture Spitfire.” Optimus said as he got ready.

The ground bridge opened and Optimus ran through before Wheeljack turned to Miko. “So, what I miss?”

* * *

Arcee watched as the jet twirled around in the air, getting smaller and smaller. “Great! How are we suppose to get him down now?”

Bumblebee beeped and shrugged. Over the comms, Ratchet finally spoke. They could hear Wheeljack over the comms before he stopped too. 

_ “Follow him on the ground, then. Make sure to keep an eye on him. Just like driving, he’ll run out of fuel eventually. You just might have to catch him. Keep his coordinates updated.” _

They didn't have to follow the mechling for long before trouble appeared. Arcee cursed to herself as her tires skid on the loose sand. "Ratchet, we got Decepticons. Two seekers and- frag, that's Starscream."

There wasn't a reply from Ratchet, but shortly after, the groundbridge opened behind them and Optimus flew out and up. Right now, he was probably the mechling's only chance at getting away from the Decepticons.

Arcee didn’t even notice that she stopped and transformed until both she and Bumblebee were looking towards the sky.

* * *

"We can take you to Megatron. All you need to do is follow us…" One of the fliers said. Spitfire was following Starscream, but he could easily break the current formation. But, if they could help… He could always trust Starscream. 

"And the Lost Light? You know where that is?" The mechling asked back, hopefully. His old teacher wasn't saying anything,and that kind of worried Spitfire. He really hoped at least Starscream would recognize him.

"Uh… Yeah, kid. Don't worry. Just keep following Commander Starscream and we'll get you to… there."

"...Okay." Some doubt grew heavy in his spark, but… Spitfire needed to get back to the Lost Light. If he could do that, then everything would be okay.

Behind him one of the Vehicons suddenly caught fire.


End file.
